Best Trend Ever: Make Your Own Ending
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Inspired by EG Short: Best Trend Ever, I've decided to make my own. Rarity forgot to bring her latest trend, and feels stumped. Seeing Wallflower with her plants gives her an idea that plant life is the new trend. However, Wallflower, who is still getting used to being around people ends up with more attention than she can face. Luckily she ends up getting help from three friends.


Wallflower's Ending

Rarity tries to think of a new trend for this month. She feels like losing it. She then stops to see Wallflower taking care of her little tree. She and the other have been friends with her since the incident with the memory stone.

Rarity smiles as an idea hits her, "This week's trend will be… plants! Flowers, trees, cacti, anything that also involves taking care of our environment! Also involves floral arrangement, decorating with flowers, and especially… gardening!"

Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie are a bit confused by this new trend. They then look where Rarity has the inspiration to see Wallflower with her small tree. They then become deeply concern over her, because Wallflower is still trying to bloom from her slightly closed bud.

Later in the day, Wallflower is getting some books from her locker. After closing her locker and about to leave, she ends up being confronted by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Both of them are holding a different color of hydrangeas flowers.

Diamond Tiara smiles, and asks, "Hey Wallflower, can you please tell Silver Spoon that my blue hydrangea is better than her pink one?"

"Well, please tell diamond Tiara that my pink hydrangea is so much better than her blue ones," Silver Spoon firmly glare at Diamond Tiara.

Wallflower feels a bit insecure about the two girls arguing about the lowers.

"Well… I think they're both nice. They are also rare colors they can turn into depending acid that is used in the soil. Even though hydrangea blue is a very rare color, some believe that pink is a better color. Of course, you you two like the flower you plant, than it doesn't matter which is better," Wallflower nervously explains.

The two young girls look at each other with confused looks. Then turns back to Wallflower with smiles on their faces.

The two happily says, "Okay!"

Then the two girls begin to walk down the hall. Wallflower sighs in relief to see the two girls are gone, and can continue to head to her class.

Just then, Trixie comes in front of her and shouts, "The Great and Powerful TRIXIE!"

"Need to know what kind of soil is good for the roses," Trixie calmly adds, holding two different bags of soil.

"Um… that one," Wallflower reluctantly answers, pointing to the bag on the right.

"Thanks," Trixie replies. Then walks away.

Wallflower is becoming very uneasy about people asking her for gardening advice. She's still trying to get used to being around a crowd.

However, Derpy comes over holding two puts of small catai, and asks, "Wallflower, how do you take are of cactuses?"

"Um, the plural is catai, and you just need to give it a lot of sunshine, and a little bit of water," Wallflower answers, feeling more nervous.

"Okay," Derpy say, showing a bit smile.

Then Derpy walks away carrying the catai in her hands. Wallflower is starting to get very uncomfortable with then, she sees a large group of people holding flowers, wearing flower based clothes and accessories, and wearing real flowers for decorations.

Wallflower shows a nervous smile, "Um, can I help you?"

Without knowing it, everyone begin to circle around Wallflower and asking all kinds of question, like which plant or flower is better, or advises on how to take care of them. Wallflower closes her eyes, covers them with her hands, and sit down feeling very scared of being around so many people.

Feeling like her hopes are lost, she hears someone whispering, "Wallflower… Wallflower…"

Wallflower looks to see an gold yellow like arm showing the expression to follow. Carefully, Wallflower carefully crawled past the crowd of people. When she is able to get out of the stampede of people, Wallflower looks up to see Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

"Sunset…" But before Wallflower can continue speaking, Sunset covers her mouth, and showing a signal to be quiet.

Sunset then takes her hand away from Wallflower, and the shy gardener lets out a nod. Carefully trying not to get the crowd's attention, Sunset, Rarity, and Fluttershy are able to help Wallflower sneak away and find a place for her to hide.

The girls arrive at the band room, and glad the students aren't aware that she's even here.

Sun sits next to Wallflower, and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks for the save there," Wallflower shyly answers with a smile.

Then Wallflower starts to think, and asks, "But why were so many people interested in plants, and asking me for advice? I thought it's fine, but I still can't handle with tough crowds like that."

Rarity sighs in remorse, and admits, "I'm afraid that was kind of my fault."

"Could could it be your fault?" Wallflower asks looking confused.

"Well, it's just… I may have taken an inspiration from you for my latest trend for this week," Rarity admits.

Rarity sighs in remorse, "I'm sorry Wallflower."

Wallflower is rather shocked to hear it, but then start to giggle after hearing the story.

"Well, I'm, uh, flattered that I end up becoming your inspiration fro this week. I just ever expected people taking it literally, Wallflower replies.

She sighs, and say, "I still have some work before being able to fully open up to people."

"It's okay. I know exactly how you feel. I was extremely shy too, but as long as you got good friends by your side, you'll be able to bloom and show everyone who you are," Fluttershy says.

Then Sunset says, "We're all your friends, and we're going to help you get through this."

"Thanks," Wallflower says, feeling happy to have great friends, despite the trouble she has caused them with the memory stone.

Rarity looks at the clock, and happily says, "Now that's school's is done for the day, how about we go to sugarcube corner? My treat."

"I'm in," Sunset says.

"I would like to go," Fluttershy replies.

Wallflower's cheeks blushing, and answers with a shy smile, "Yeah. I would like that."


End file.
